


The Thrill of Victory

by atlas_white



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Human AU, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_white/pseuds/atlas_white
Summary: The stakes are high in this race to the finish where the winner gets glory and the loser gets dishes.Pure domestic Virmel fluff.





	The Thrill of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Human AU, takes place sometime before [Dark Days in Aperture Laboratories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104932), but there's no lore you need to know beforehand.

The competition was heated, and the stakes were high. Mel's heart was pounding, her head was clear and focused. Yet, even as the finish line fast approached, she was an incomparable racer; she pulled dramatically ahead of the competition. She was unparalleled in the field. There was no one that could catch up to her and nothing that could slow her down. Not even a banana peel on the track.

She crossed the finish line with a laugh of triumph, holding her hands high. "Hah! I've done it again!" She crowed, not particularly out of breath.

"Damn," came the response from the man sitting next to her. He shook his head, and in his thick, warm Norwegian accent went on, "You are _way_ too good at this game."

Mel dropped back into her seat and set her controller aside. Upbeat victory music played as she put her arms around him with another chuckle, high on the rush of her triumph. Even if it was just a game, it was still fun to win— especially against Virgil. He was her boyfriend, after all, and besides, there was almost always something extra in it for her if she did best him.

He was a good sport about it, although he did like to pout his lips a little. Despite that he did it of his own accord, he pretended to be reluctant about putting his arm around her, his own controller still in hand. As if losing really _bothered_ him. They both knew that wasn't true.

"So, Virgil?" Mel prompted.

"Yeees?" Virgil responded, stretching out the sound of the word. He was trying not to smile, but the expression on her face was pretty infectious and besides, it wasn't as if he hadn't had fun as well. He liked it fine for her to win; he just liked playing the game. This was time spent with Mel, after all. What could be better?

"Don't you 'yes' me, you know what I'm after," Mel chided, laughing, and squeezed him affectionately.

"Oh alright, a bet is a bet. I will wash the dishes." Virgil sighed in mock-defeat, the smile still on his scarred, handsome face.

"That's right you will," Mel teased, leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. It was warm and a little rough with stubble. It felt really nice.

Virgil took the opportunity to tug her suddenly into his lap. She lost her balance and fell across him, comfortably sprawled over her boyfriend's legs. Seizing on this, he leaned over her and captured her with his arms.

"Aha! You may have won the race, but now I have something _better!"_ he crowed.

Mel feigned surprise, but she couldn't keep the expression up when he leaned down and started peppering her with kisses, drawing her upper body up to give himself better access. His controller quickly hit the floor with a soft thump, but it went unnoticed, and the dishes were very soon forgotten about as well.


End file.
